Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology may be used to detect the presence of objects (identification, tracking, etc.). For example, an RFID reader or interrogator, in conjunction with an RF transmission line and an antenna or other conductor, may transmit a signal to generate an electromagnetic field. In response to the electromagnetic field, an RFID tag or sensor attached to an item transmits a signal, which is received by the antenna or conductor. This response signal may contain information identifying the particular RFID tag as well as information identifying/pertaining to the item to which it is attached. This information may be decoded by the reader or interrogator, or by a processor associated therewith.